Queen of Hearts
The Queen of Hearts is a boss from Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. History The Queen of Hearts is a monarch from the story Alice in Wonderland. Appearances * Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Boss ** ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3'' ** Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4 Profile ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' The Queen of Hearts is the guardian deployed by Chronos to You in Wonderland. Guarding the chest that contains a special item in it at the end of the Labyrinth, she senses danger and prepares for battle against the Persona users, warning she will not let them have it. She finds their idea of planning to leave amusing and smugly reveals she will keep them in this world forever. She deploys the Royal Straight Flush, sending a wave of Card Soldiers Shadows to face the characters. The timely arrival of SEES or the Investigation Team allows the other to face the Queen while they deal with her endless horde of minions. The Queen becomes infuriated as a result and decides to fight them personally. Upon being defeated by the party the chest that she defends was revealed to contain a Stuffed Rabbit. Strategy (This Strategy is based off the "Normal" difficulty, and may not completely match up with battles on other difficulty settings) Queen of Hearts is the first boss that the party will encounter, and is the first enemy that does not have any weaknesses. The Queen will randomly attack using "Mow Down", a spell, or a regular attack. After enough health has been chipped away, she will begin to summon Card Soldiers every once in a while. At least one Card Soldier will use a "Safeguard" skill to take damage that would normally be inflicted on Queen of Hearts. It is highly recommended that your characters have all reached at least level 11 before fighting Queen of Hearts. Characters like Shinjiro and Kanji, who have high HP, are recommended and should be put on the front lines, since her attacks can be fairly strong. Characters who can heal multiple allies at once, like Rei & Zen, are also recommended since they will be useful in keeping your front-liners alive as they endure most of the Queen of Hearts' attacks. However, giving Rise or Fuuka a sub-Persona that allows them to use a healing skill can be good as well. Akihiko may also be a good choice, since "Death Counter" allows him to attack every time the queen hits an ally in the same row for three turns. Finally, have a character that can use a multi-target magic attack (ex. Mazio, Maragi, etc.) since the Card soldiers are very weak to any magic attack (excluding Light and Dark). Also, it is highly recommended that you acquire a "Heal Stone" (opening the large box on floor 1 of "You in Wonderland" by completing map for that floor) since it contains infinite uses in healing a party member during battle. The key to battling lies in your front-liners, since they are the ones who will suffer the most damage. At least one party member should have learned a skill to increase/decrease stats. Use those skills to keep the Queen from dealing very heavy damage and/or make her take more damage. If you have Fuuka set up for your battles, have her use "Healing Breeze" on the party, to minimize the need for items and healing spells, as this will be a long battle. Try to preserve as much SP as possible, since you will have little to no methods of restoring SP this early in the game. Curse is useful for whittling down the Queen's health as she can be affected by it. When the Card Soldiers are summoned, use Multi-target skills to try and remove them quickly. As they are weak to magic, you may use that to your advantage to try and set up a party member with the "Boost" effect. By using SP in moderation and chipping away at the Queen's health, you will eventually be able to defeat her. Stats ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Battle Quotes * "What loathsome peasants! I will not hand over my treasure! I refuuuuuse!" (Battle opening) * "How dare you attack me! The Queen herself! What insolence! Such impudence! It's all very vulgar of youuuu! Unforgivable!" (75% HP) * "Eeeeeee! Who are you!? Who do you think you are!? I am the Queen! The QUEEN! My reign is absoluuuuuute!" (50% HP) * "I... I will not hand it overrrr... The treasure... It is miiiiiine... This treasure is... It's... (25% HP) * "Ha!" (When attacking) * "Enjoy!" (When attacking) * "Can't you so competent! (When casting a spell) * "Eat this!" (When casting a spell) * "Come to me Card Soldiers!" (When using Summon Soldier) * "You must protect me!" (When using Summon Soldier) * "Ow!" (When attacked) * "That hurt!" (When attacked) * "This can't... The treasureeeee! Ow... (Upon being defeated) Gallery Trivia * The Queen of Hearts, like the first three bosses in the game, represent a part of Rei's life. In this case, it represents Rei's feelings for picture books and her stuff rabbit (the same one guarded by the Shadow) which represents the White Rabbit from the story "Alice in Wonderland". Due to the fact that the Shadow, stuff rabbit of the White Rabbit, and Rei's love of picture books are connected to the story, "Alice in Wonderland," the labyrinth took form of that story; thus creating "You in Wonderland." Category:English Mythology